


Cover - You safe me

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Bucky x Reader [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444141
Kudos: 3





	Cover - You safe me




End file.
